


Soulmates

by witchyvirginia



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm so not over this episode, Lesbian, London Bridge, kiss, send help, sue me, this is pure shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyvirginia/pseuds/witchyvirginia
Summary: What happened on that London Bridge after Eve and Villanelle turned around.Basically what I wish happened in 3x08, or how I wish 4x01 picks up. A ficlet brought to you by sleep deprivation, caffeine and overdose of 'Tell me'.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind that I slept only around three hours and I'm a MESS after this episode.

_Tell me I'm your baby_  
_And you'll never leave me_  
_Tell me that you'll kiss me_  
_Forever_

When she slowly turned around on that bridge, she still wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted.

Part of her longed for the normal and simple life, with a house and a husband. Realistically, however, she knew there was no normal for her. There were things she discovered about herself that didn’t fit the stereotypical housewife, and she knew how trapped she would feel with no thrill of chasing after Villanelle and the Twelve.

There was no going back to normal simply because Eve didn’t want it, and perhaps that was exactly why she turned around. She was finally ready to admit to herself that there was no point in running away from her demons. Rather, she should embrace who she was, accept the desires she kept hidden for so long, and take a step towards a life that would allow her to be her true self.

Villanelle embodied everything Eve used to be afraid of, but she wasn’t afraid anymore. The only thing that scared her in that very second was Villanelle walking away and not turning around.

But she did turn – of course she did. She wouldn’t be herself if she just walked away from Eve like that, after all they’d been through together. It felt like they were linked with an invisible thread that stretched however far they needed it to, just to eventually bring them back together.

She couldn’t help but smile gently, looking at her from across the bridge. She felt her stomach twist and she realised she was nervous, because she’d never really anticipated any of that happening, and she wasn’t sure where it would lead next. As long as they stopped running away from each other, but instead walked towards one another, things would somehow workout. Or so she hoped.

She put her right foot forward, and then left, and then right again and she was walking. First slowly, unsurely, but when she saw Villanelle doing the same, she sped up, closing the distance between them in no time.

‘I told you not to turn around’ Villanelle said after a short moment of silence, looking straight into Eve’s eyes.

‘I don’t want to keep walking away from you’ Eve shook her head gently, and almost immediately saw a smile slide on Villanelle’s lips.

‘Why? I’m not a good person’ Villanelle asked, and her question seemed genuine. Eve considered it for a while, searching Villanelle’s face and knowing that there was more to her than what she let other people see.

‘I’m not particularly good myself. I just… I think I like you’ for some reason the last part of that sentence came out more like a question, and Villanelle laughed softly, shaking her head just to then look back at Eve, all serious and quiet.

‘I really like you too, Eve Polastri’ this was exactly what Eve expected and wanted to hear, only that she wasn’t entirely sure what came next. Did she take her hand? Hug her? Kiss her? She remembered how it felt to dance with her in that room, to have Villanelle so close to her and smell her perfume overpowering her senses. Eventually, she reached out and grabbed Villanelle’s hand, sort of awkwardly, as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed to do that, although she was pretty sure she had all the permission she needed. As soon as their fingers intertwined, Villanelle pulled her closer, wrapping Eve in a hug, hiding her face in the woman’s hair, and closing her eyes. They both stood like that for what felt like ages, although in reality only seconds had passed. They were suspended in time and space, in the middle of the London Bridge. As long as they stayed there, nothing else really mattered but the two women who had finally found their way back. Soulmates that had done enough growing and discovering to realise that their paths would always cross and their worlds were inherently linked.

Eventually Villanelle loosened the grip and Eve stepped back a little, raising her hand to stroke her cheek the same way she’d done so many times before, only this time it felt different, even more intimate and genuine. She was saying ‘I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere’. She was admitting she needed Villanelle in her life. She was choosing to trust her, to support her, to be there for her. All these feelings were reciprocated, when Villanelle leaned in and kissed Eve gently, slowly, pressing her lips to her and pulling her a bit closer. This time, the moment passed to quickly and all Eve wanted was for them to stay like that for as long as it was possible.

‘Why did you turn around?’ Eve asked, still feeling Villanelle’s taste on her lips. She saw the woman hesitate for a moment before she answered.

‘Because I thought you wouldn’t, and I needed to be sure’ 

‘Of what?’

‘I needed to see you walk away from me to be sure it was all over. That you didn’t care’ once again Eve could see tears forming in Villanelle’s eyes, and she realised how much love and sympathy she had for her.

‘But I do care. Apparently, I don’t know what’s good for me’ she chuckled softly, letting her fingers brush Villanelle’s hand before they intertwined once again.

‘I know that now, don’t I?’ Villanelle said slightly annoyed, but then smiled at her brightly. ‘Come on, I’m really hungry’ she led them across the bridge holding their hands tightly, both women knowing this time there would be no letting go.


End file.
